Paris Meetings And Findings
by ChangeIsAPartOfLife
Summary: Bella and Alice are best friends and vampires. Their 'sisters' to the humans. They live in Paris. What happens when Edward and Jasper move to Paris and they meet? What do you think will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story. Please review. I hope you like it!!! P.S. I'm not the best speller and I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

B-POV Chapter 1-Meetings

I woke in the early morning, stood up, and went to my window. Outside was Paris. My home, my life. Paris is where I've been living since I was 13. I am now 126. That's a good 113 years in Paris, and it never gets old. Something new around every corner. That's why I am an artist. I love to draw my Paris.

I sighed and went to my bathroom to get ready for work. As I was getting ready, I thought about my life and me. I'm 126 (you don't hear that very often.) with an awesome body, flowing brown hair, very, very, very, pale skin. And different color eyes. (In different I mean they change. All vampires' eyes change.)

I never knew who changed me. I was always by myself. My dad and brother died in WW I. They died in battle. My mom and sister died of cancer. I've been alone since two weeks after my 13th birthday.

By now I was dressed in 3-inch stilettos, a hot red undershirt, with a see-through white blouse over it. I also wore sexy, black, knee-high Capri's with it. Everything looked good on me. I could make sweats look in style.

I grabbed my purse and went downstairs to my studio/work/store. That was downstairs while I lived upstairs.

Alice, my vampire sister, was already there. We met after I was changed. I found her in an ally, when she was changing. Like me. She was always in the dark.

Alice had short, spiky, black hair. She was wearing 2 ½ inch heels, with a light blue spaghetti strap top with black pants. Alice was a shop-a-holic and NEVER wore the same thing twice.

"Hello Alice," I said.

"Hello yourself," she replied. "And what are we drawing today?"

"I'm not sure yet Alice. I have another one of those feelings. And please stop before I have to control _your _feelings."

Some vampires have special powers. (My dad Carlisle has a theory for this. He thinks that when were human, we carried our greatest skill with us.) Alice could see the future. And I, well, I could do many things. I could control emotions, block humans and vampires out, control people and vampires, and I always get a feeling when something good or bad was going to happen. Oh. And I can read minds.

Ya, my life is like hell. A death spiral. But it's my personal hell.

"Ok, ok. Fine. God! Could you just take a fuckn' chill pill Bella? Damn, just use your powers against yourself!" Alice said.

"Alice!" I said fiercely. "You stop _now_! You _know _I can _not_ use my powers against myself!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Whatever," Alice sang.

I just rolled my eyes at her. I sat down on my stool. I stared at the blank piece of paper in front of me. '_What _am _I going to draw today?' _ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the door to the store flew open. I turned my eyes in its direction. The smell!! It was so over powering!! Mmmmmmmm!!! I had to taste this. So good. _So good!! _No! I fought against myself. This could NOT happen. It took all of my control not to go over there and drain that person's blood until there was none left.

I let my gaze fall over them. Two gorgeous men stood there. One was tall and lanky. He had honey blond hair. He had blue eyes. The other had messy, but stylish, bronze hair. He was tall, but not as tall as his friend. He had green eyes. I could see myself getting engulfed in those.

I turned to Alice and saw that she was staring at them, too. She moved her eyes over towards me. The two men walked over to us.

"Hello," said the one with the bronze hair. "We just moved here and thought we would look around. As we were passing by, I saw a wonderful painting I would like to buy." He had a wonderful voice. Like velvet. He came closer to me and smiled.

His sent was the one that over took me when they came in. _ Control Bella. You have to stay in control. _I could not kill him.

I looked towards Alice to see if she would help me. Apparently not. She was talking, more like flirting, to the blond hair man. I read her thoughts.

'Chill Bella. You're not going to do anything; nothing is going to happen' I was going to kill her later.

Turned my attention back to the bronze haired boy. "Um…sure. Which painting?" I asked him.

"This one." He walked towards the window and pointed at the panting he wanted.

"Ok," I said. I took the painting down. "You're very lucky. This is the only one I painted of this. There isn't another one."

The painting was one of my favorites. It was of Paris. (No duh.) But in this one, it was nighttime. All the lights in the picture were stunning. It was almost like you were standing there in person and not looking at in a painting.

"Then I'm glad. It's one of a kind, just like you," he said. He flashed me a devilish crooked smile.

I smiled and heard his heart pick up in double time. "Thank you. If I shall be so bold, I think you look very hansom."

I saw his cheeks go from tan to scarlet blush. As I smiled bigger, he blushed a deeper red.

"Wh-what's you name?" He stuttered.

"Bella," I answered. "And yours?"

"Edward," he answered.

"Well Edward, here is you painting. It's $250."

"Here you are Bella." He handed me his credit card. I swiped it and told him he could type in his pin now. When he was done, I gave him his card back.

"So…Who's your friend? I think Jasper likes her," he said. So the blonds name is Jasper.

"Alice. Her names Alice. She's my sister." Just a cover up story for the humans.

"oh. Jasper and I have been friends all of our lives.!"

I turned towards Alice and saw she was relaxed and laughing at something Jasper had said. I could see the flurtation in her eyes and decided to read her mind.

'WOW! Jasper is so FINE!!! My type of guy. And SO HOT!!!'

I smiled at he thoughts. Now…on to Jaspers thoughts.

'Alice seems so nice. She's sexy, smart, and my kind of woman. I just might believe in love-at-first-sight. I can't believe I'm going to do this but…I'm going to take a chance and ask her out.'

"So, I was wondering…" Jasper said. " If you would like to go out with me?"

'OMG!!!' Alice thought.

"Of course! I would _love _to!" Alice responded with extreme enthusiasm.

"So… 8 o'clock? Where do you live? I'll pick you up."

Alice told him where and I smiled. Alice and I _never _dated humans as us being vampires. Well, we didn't date vampires either. This could be crazy.

**A/N So, how did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not much of a writer. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dating?

B-POV Chapter 2- Dating?

**A/N Hey. This is chapter 2. Thanks for all of the reviews. It makes my day. Tell me if I need to work on anything and tell me how I'm doing. Should I go on? **

I turned my attention back towards Edward. He was looking at me. When he saw that I caught him, he turned his attention to his painting, pretending that he didn't just get caught.

"So, it looks like Alice is interested in Jasper," I said.

"Ya. He never really dates, so it's really surprising to me."

"I bet. Alice doesn't really date either. But I can read her very well. She really likes him."

"Oh," was all he said.

We just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Oh Bella!" Alice sang.

"Yes Alice?"

"I'm going on a date with Jazz tomorrow! He had an interesting idea." She wouldn't even let me ask what it was, she just kept talking. "He said we should go on a double date! Isn't that wonderful?! Jasper and I and then you and Edward."

"Alice I-"

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Edward cut in.

You do?" I asked surprised. Or at least trying to. I could tell by his thoughts he liked me. A lot.

"Well sure. I was planning on asking you out soon anyway. I think this will be good." As he was talking, I saw his face turn darker and darker into different shades of blush. All that sweet smelling blood going to his cheeks. I had to control myself.

"Oh…um…ok then." I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I added, "Actually, I was hoping you would ask me out." As soon as I said that, his face lit up into that crooked smile I already loved. I smiled back and he blushed again.

He looked at his watch. "Jasper, we have to go. We have to be at the vet clinic in a few minutes."

"Vet clinic?" I asked.

"Yep. Jazz and I are vets."

"How very interesting!" Alice said.

_Vets_. Did they _have _to be vets? Alice and I only drank animals' blood! How is that going to work out?!

"Bella, how about you go to Alice's house. Edward and I will pick you up from there." Jasper told me.

"Ok. That's fine with me," I told him.

"See you tomorrow, Alice," Jasper told her.

"Bye Jazz!" she responded.

Edward walked closer towards me. "Bye Bella. I can't wait until our date tomorrow." He winked, grabbed my hand, and planted a kiss on it.

He and Jasper walked out of the store. I turned towards Alice. How could she do this to me?! Did she even know how much his blood appeals to me?

"Alice! I can't stand it! Edwards blood! It smells _SO _good! How am I going to control myself? It took every ounce of my self control not to kill him right then and there, Alice!"

"Calm down, Bella. Nothing is going to happen. All will be well. You'll see!" Alice was being her usual little pixie self.

"I hope you're right Alice, I hope you're right."

"When am I not?"

"Well…"

She smacked me on my shoulder. It would of hurt a person but not me.

"Get a grip Alice! I was kidding!"

"Ya, ya, ya!"

"And there's a slight problem. We don't eat food! They're taking us to _dinner_!"

"Yes. I know that Bella. But every thing will go terrific! Just go with me on the date. Okay?"

"Ok."

**A/N What is Alice up to now? And what is she keeping from Bella? Did she have a vision? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!** **P.s. Alice lives away from Bella even though they are 'sisters'.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Chapter 3- The Date

**A/N So here's my third chapter, Thank you to all of you who have read this and reviewed. I love you guys!! Here we go…..**

The next day, I went over to Alice's house around 2 o'clock. Apparently, Alice and Jasper have each other's numbers because Jasper called Alice around noon and told her for us to dress fancy. She just loves to dress me up and put make-up on me. (That's my little pixie!) She pampered us from our head to our toes.

Alice looked wonderful, as always. She was wearing a strapless yellow dress on. **(A/N I'm sorry but I'm just making up the outfits they wear as I go. I don't have any pictures of them. Sorry!)** She was also 2-inch gold heels.

Alice dressed me in a midnight blue dress. It fit like a glove. I had some 2- inch, black stilettos on. I looked amazing!

We were all ready for the boys 10 minutes before they were due to pick us up.

A few minutes later, we could hear two cars pull up in Alice's driveway. The doorbell rang one minute later.

Alice jumped up and down singing, "Ohhhh!! They're here!! They're here!!"

"Alice, Alice! Stop it now and calm down!" I used and made her relax.

"I'm fine now, Bella. Thank you."

"Ok. Just try to stay that way." I told her as we went to get the door. I could hear their hearts beating really fast. Either they're nervous or they couldn't wait to see us. I think it's both. I opened the door. They just stood there, mouths open. It was really funny to watch them look at us.

Those minds of there's were crazy. They wanted to do so much to us. They would do anything to get us out of our clothes. '_Hahaha. They wish_' I thought.

"_Look _at them!" Alice whispered only for me to hear.

"You should see their minds! They would do _anything _for us right now!" I whispered back to her.

Edward came through first. And Jasper about 5 seconds later. They couldn't take their eyes off of us. Edward leaned towards Jasper and said, "_Damn!_ Have you seen anything like them?! They look frock' _hot!! _

Jasper just nodded in agreement.

"Let's get going!" Alice sang.

"Where _are _we going?" I asked curiously. I decided to read Edward's mind because I knew they wouldn't tell us. They were going to keep it a secret.

'_They are dressed perfectly for __L'ASTRANCE__. I heard this French restaurant is the best here. I hope it will impress them' __**(**_**A/N L'ASTEANCE is a real French restaurant. It is located between the ****Eiffel Tower and Trocadero****.)**

"We're not going to tell you, Bella. It's top secret, my ,love." I smiled to myself because I already knew….Wait! Did he just call me _'my love'_? I've only known him for one day!!!

"Alice, we are going to L'ASTRANCE for dinner." I told her at vampire speed.

"Ohhh!" She whispered back. "Fancy and Very nice! Expensive, too!"

"Shall we be heading out? We do have reservations. We should be on time for them." Jasper said. He grabbed Alice's hand. They locked eyes instantly.

"Bella," Edward said while he looked at me. '_I hope she will take my hand. I love to be around her. It feels like home.'_

I decided to take a chance. I held his hand. His finger intertwined with mine. He blushed at my touch. His sent was overpowering. The blood pounding in his veins was calling me.

'_Do not go into temptations way. Don't cave. You can't. Be strong.' _I chanted to myself. Hopefully, it would work.

We walked onto Alice's nice sidewalk. In her driveway were two cars. A silver Volvo and a Mercedes-Benz. Jasper lead Alice over to his car, the Mercedes-Benz, with his arm around her shoulder. Edward walked to his Volvo hand in hand. By his thoughts, he wanted us to be closer together.

Jasper strode to the passenger seat. He opened u the door for Alice and she slid in. Then he walked over to the driver's side, went in, and turned the car on. Then, he drove off.

We were at the passenger side of Edwards Volvo now. He opened up the door for me and I gracefully slid in. "Thank you," I said. I was trying to be polite as possible, considering I wasn't going to eat anything tonight. Before I went over to Alice's I had a nice little deer.

Edward walked up to the front of the car. As he opened the door, he asked if I wanted to listen to any music. I said I would like some classical music, if he didn't mind.

"I love classical music. Most of my CD's at home are of classical music. I even make up some of my own on my piano."

"You play and write music?"

"Yep. That's one of the reasons Jazz and I moved here. I wanted to get e record deal here. But until then, I'm fine being a vet. I love animals."

"That's so interesting! Do you have a CD with you? I would love to hear one."

"I do have a CD with me. I carry it around with me. Just in case I happen to, you know, run across a producer"

"Hahaha. That's a good idea," I said as he popped the disk into the CD player.

The music was wonderful!! I could just live in it. It just lifted my soul. It was sweet, beautiful, open, and at the same time it was adventurous and elegant..

"Oh Edward! It's so wonderful! It's one of the best things I've ever heard. This is the best thing I've heard in _years_!" And that was true. As years passed, music just got worse and worse. Some I could stand but others were just…uggggg!

"I'm glad you think so."

"Daddy will love this! He will give you a record deal in one second!!" Well, I guess he really isn't my dad. He's the one that found me, just like how I found Alice. He supported us and told us all we needed to know about vampires. Even though he isn't my dad. He's like on t Alice and I. So we call him our dad. A cover up story for the humans. Like how Alice is my 'sister'. Our 'dad' visits often.

"What?" Edward looked and sounded confused.

"Well, my dad is a record producer. Alice and I love to record songs in there. But we tell him never to put them on air. He will love this. When he visits we have to show him this.!"

"Wait. Are you serious?! Your dad's a fuckn' record producer?"

"Ya. He is. He's coming next week if you want to meet him. After our date I'll call and tell him. He's always looking foe the-next-big-thing."

"Thank you, Bella! That would be one of my dreams coming true!"

" You're welcome," I said laughing.

It surprised me that I was having so much fun. I loved being with him. It felt like home and like I was safe.

"We're here!" Edward announced.

His Volvo turned into one of L'ASTRANCE parking spaces.

"Wow. L'ASTRANCE! This is very expensive! How did you even make reservations on such a short notice?"

"Jazz and I went over here yesterday. We hacked into their computer. There was one opening, so we put our names in. Easy as 1,2,3!"

"Very nice!! I just love to hack into random peoples computers! Especially NCIS. They're the best!"

"I agree!"

We were laughing really hard as we got out of the car. Edward took my hand in his. Alice and Jazz were already at the door. We walked up to the hostess. "Table for four. Under the reservations of Edward Cullen." So…Cullen was Edwards last name. How interesting. The hostess led us to our table.

"Bella!" Alice said as soon as we sat down. She was having a vision. I looked into her mind,

There was another vampire here. He was very big and extremely muscular. Across the table from him was a breath taking blond girl. She was human. How very interesting. Then, the vision ended.

Edward was staring at me and Jasper was staring at Alice.

"Um…"I started but Alice cut me off.

"Bella we need to tell them." Was she crazy?

**A/N There was chapter 3!! I hope you loved it. If you did then please review! I'm sorry, it was a little long! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

Chapter 4- Confessions. B-POV

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. Out of all the chapters I've wrote so far. This on is my favorite!!**

"Alice! We can't!"

"What is going on here?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I said way too fast.

"Well…you see…." Alice started.

"Alice!" I growled.

"They have a right to know Bella! Besides look at this, it was from before you came over today."

I looked into her mind. It was of me. And Edward. We were getting married. The vision changed. Now it was of me changing Edward into a vampire.

Then, it was Alice's turn. It was the same two visions but of her and Jasper.

"I can't believe it!" I said as the vision ended. "No, it isn't possible!"

"What is going on here?!" Jasper said.

"Ok. Fine, Alice. You can tell them." I said ignoring Jasper.

Suddenly, a breadstick was thrown at us. I turned to the table next to us. They were the people from Alice's vision earlier. The one with the vampire man and the gorgeous human girl. The boy threw another breadstick at us.

"I can't help but to interrupt…but I just wanted to say…that I'm one of you, too. Oh, my names Emmett and this is my _human_ girlfriend, Rosalie. But you can call her Rose."

"HI! I'm Alice and this is my 'sister', Bella! She is the one who found me when I was changing. Know one knows who changed me. Or Bella. Our 'dad' and 'mom' are one of us, too." Alice spilled.

Wait…_WHAT?_" Edward and Jasper said in union.

"Bella and U are vampires. Bella id 126 and I am 124. Bella found me 100 years back when I was changing. Know one knows who bit, or changed, us. Oh, and we both have special powers," Alice spilled out again.

They just starred at us in shock. Their eyes were almost out of their sockets and their mouths were wide open.

"I know. It took me by surprise, too. I'm human and Emmett is a vampire." Rose told them.

"I always knew there was something different about you two. Ever since I first saw you." Edward finally managed.

"That's only the half of it." I told them.

"Wait, there's more?" Jasper asked.

"Ummm….ya….You see…Alice and I have special powers." I told them.

"_AWESOME!!_" Emmett boomed. Rose slapped him. Now everyone was listening to me. Joy!!

"Yeah…So.. Well…Alice can see the future. And well…I…I have many powers."

"Like what?" Edward asked me. I was surprised that Edward and Jasper were taking it so well. They were on a date with a vampire for crying out loud!!

"I can read peoples minds." Everyone's eyes popped out. Except for Alice's. This wasn't news to her. "I can also control your emotions, block you out, and control you. All of this goes for vampires and humans." I finished off.

Everyone but Alice was staring at me. Emmett came 'to life' first. Then Edward, Rose, and Jasper.

"WOW!!! You're such a bad ass Bella! Hahaha!! Bad ass Bella!!!" Emmett boomed! Rose slapped him again.

"Emmett! You stop it NOW!!!"

"So…you drink blood?" Jasper asked.

"Well… yeah… But only animal's blood. We don't drink humans blood…" Alice told them matter-of-factly.

"That's the same with me!" Emmett told us.

"As it will be for me, too," Rose said.

"So…we're safe?" Edward asked. Why aren't they running and screaming?

"Absolutely!" Alice responded.

"Oh, and by the way, vampires don't eat anything. They don't sleep, too. And sunlight doesn't do anything to them," Rose told them.

"So pretty much…you guys are going to be the only ones eating. Sorry, bud." Emmett said not sounding sorry at all.

Edward turned towards me. "We could leave if you want."

"No, no! Let's stay. You guys will just eat." I told him.

`"Are you sure?" Jasper asked us.

"Positive!," Alice responded. "Look, I know we just put you through a lot. And you have a lot to think about. But I know you'll both be ok with all of this. My visions are always right."

"What were your visions about earlier?" Edward asked Alice.

"Well...there were two. The first one was of you and Bella getting married. The other was of Bella changing you into one of us. Then I saw the same ones over about Jazz and I."

Edward looked at me and I looked at him. Our eyes met.

'_How long has she known all of this. Us getting married! Well ,I sorta like that. Then her changing _me!' Edwards thoughts read. _'Crap, crap, crap. How did this happen. I'm glad to know all of this. But you know…I really like it. It seems right. Like we met them for a reason.'_

"I know, it's a lot to take in, Edward." I told him.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Yes. I love to read your mind."

"Um…I'm sorry."

"Hahaha, For what? It's hard to control your thoughts. They just come and go. I can block it out if you like?"

"Would you please?"

Sure. But I must warn you, I will be reading your mind."

"Fair enough!" Edward said flashing me his crooked smile I have grown to love over the past day.

**A/N That was chapter four!! All of the secrets spilled out!! Hoe did you like it?!?!?! Please review. Tell me how I'm doing, what you thinks going to happen next, and how much you love or hate this story.**


	5. Chapter 5 The END?

**Chapter 5- The END? B-POV**

**A/N Here's another chapter. It might be a little rough. I usually write the chapters down and then type them. But it's 11:45 p.m. where I live and I don't want to write. (Yes, I am a night person. I hate the sun. I love that dark!)So here we go….**

Alice was having another vision. I had to me nosy and read her mind. As the boys were driving back home, they both got in an afoul car crash. Some person ran a red light and hit them both. They were in a spiral. Edward hit a post and Jasper hit another car. Both of them were gushing blood. They had cuts and bruise everywhere.

Then, Alice's vision ended. We just stared at each other. What could we do? Was there anything to stop this horrible hell future of theirs?

I acted quickly. This might be the only way we could talk without everyone else hearing. "Alice and I are going to the bathroom. We'll be right back."

"Hahaha. You're kidding right. We don't use the bathroom!" Emmett said loudly.

"Emmett!" Alice growled at him. I growled also. We stared at him furious.

"We are just going to…um…wash up. Even though we don't eat doesn't mean we can't look good and wash up." Alice said. She's better at thinking quick than I am. Smart little pixie.

"Um…Ok?" He said.

Alice and I walked into the girls' bathroom. We just stared at each other for a while. Then I decided to check if there were any people in here. I looked under all of the stalls. No one.

"What are we going to do, Alice?!"

"I don't know!! This is horrible! We can't let this happen!"

"I know. And we can't be there to stop it from happening either."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Were you paying any attention to your own vision? There were other people around! They could see us, Alice!"

"AHHHH!! Good point. What are we going to do? They can't go home tonight."

"Ah-ha! Well, what if they don't go home? Jasper could stay are your house and Edward at mine."

"Brilliant, Bella, brilliant!"

"I know. That way they wouldn't go home!"

"One tiny problem, Bella. They need clothes, and all of that."

"Ok, well…we can go to the store and buy them what they need."

"Ok. But we'll have to tell them no matter what."

"I know, Alice, I know."

And with that we strode out of the bathroom. We went back to our table. We decided to tell them then. Alice whispered it into Jaspers ear while I whispered it into Edwards ear. They said they believed us and that they would go with the plan. They refused for us to buy them the materials they needed for the night. But I told them that they just had a over-priced dinner. And that the girls that they were taking out, never ate. So we won.

When dinner ended Edward paid his half and Jasper his. Then, we went into their cars. Alice and I decided that we wanted to drive so we ran at vampire speed to their cars. We both hopped into the cars at the same time. Edward and Jasper shrugged and gave each other that look saying 'they're vampires. What do you expect.' They both hopped into the passenger seat. We drove off!

This was so much fun, I loved to go fast! We passed up all the cars and made it to the store in record time. I looked over at Edward and saw he looked a lithe frightened.

"Hahahaha!!! Calm down. This is how vampires drive!!" I used my powers on him to make him relax.

We jumped out of the car and went into the store. Lucky for us, it was open until midnight. We went over to Alice and Jasper.

"Now Alice, we are _not _shopping for you or me. We are shopping for _them_. And you will _not _get everything you see that would loom good on them"

"But Bella!" Alice whined.

"No Alice. I'd rather you not scare them off. And the people that work there."

"Fine. I'll behave."

Edward and Jasper laughed at us,. But the truth is, they didn't know how Alice got in a store. Talk about calling the police. I need to put here in a cage. But that wouldn't even help!

We walked into the store. It wasn't that bad. It would have everything we would need. A few minutes later the boys were done. I paid for Edward's stuff and Alice paid for Jaspers. Edward wouldn't let me drive home. That really sucked. And what sucked even more was that we were going really slow.

We finally got to my house/store. I told Edward he could have my room because I didn't sleep. It bothered him but I told him I would be fine. All I needed was a book, some music, and my laptop.

When Edward woke up the next morning, I had breakfast ready for him. I got bored and decided to cook for him. I mean, he just found out that vampires are real. How far can one person handle this?

Alice called later on and said that Jasper was leaving in about an hour. I told Edward and he said he would, too. But his thoughts said other things.

When Edward left, I was sad. He wasn't near me anymore. I felt like I was running in the rain nude with nothing to protect me. I felt bare.

A few minutes later, Alice called again, She had had another vision. This time Edward and Jasper were going to get in a huge car crash. Alice told me where and we ran off to help them.

It was horrible. So many cars were smashed up. Tires laying in the road. Some blood was on the ground. Then I smelt Edwards. It was like heaven. Heaven from my own personal hell.

I rushed over to where Edward was. By the sound of his heart he was dying.

_'Bella. You have to save him. I have to save Jazz. We have to run them to my house where we have to change the. Go, Bella, go!!'_ Alice thought towards me.

I grabbed Edward in my arms and ran as fast as I could to Alice's house. As I ran, I looked at him in my arms. Helpless and alone. At that moment I realized that I loved Edward. I loved him more than my life, more that me.

**A/N That was the end of this chapter. I just wanteed to leave you guys saying 'NOOO!!! What happens next, what happens next?!?!?!?!' Hahah! Ya, I'm not that good of a writer. Please review. Luv ya all!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Death of a Human

**Chapter 6- Death of a Human. B-POV**

**A/N Hey. I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I don't mean for them to be. I hope you like this chapter! I'm going to say songs that would work for each chapter. For this chapter, I was thinking about **_**Stay Close, Don't Go**_** by Secondhand Serenade.**

With Edward in my arms I felt loved, like I was home. By now I was at Alice's. She was there with Jasper. I could hear his heart beating slowly. Jasper didn't have much time left.

I looked down to my love in my arms. How could I do this to him? This was all ma fault? With his blood overpowering my, I don't think I would be able to stop myself. He would died easily. He has already lost so much blood. It just wasn't right. I put everyone I know in danger. I hate myself. How could I do this to anyone.? How could I do this to my love?

I set Edward down on Alice's wood flooring. This would have to do. I turned towards Alice.

"We don't have much time! Just listen to their hearts! What should we do?!" I spoke so quickly I didn't even understand half of it. I was surprised that Alice knew everything I had said.

"We have to change them. If you want Edward to die, then let him. Otherwise, you change him. And don't ask me for help. He is your love. You change him. Control, Bella." She replied swiftly. If only she knew how bad this was going to hurt. How much pain I will be in. His blood calling my name every second I was around him.

"Damn it Bella!! We don't have much time! You _are _going to change him!"

"You first. Edward isn't as bad as Jasper. You need to hurry also." I told her.

"Ok, ok. Here I go…."

And with that Alice bent down. Her lips moved towards his ear, down to his neck. His pulse was slowing. She looked at him one last time.

She bit him. I saw Alice's face. Jasper was in pain right now. Alice moved from biting his neck to biting his arm. The look on Jaspers face was horrific. I knew how much pain he was in. The pain was one of my personal hells. You didn't have anything with you. You felt dead.

When Alice was done. She looked at her love. Her face was filled with sorrow. Jasper's heart picked back up. He was changing. He was going to be fine.

Now it was my turn.

"Alice, if I can't control myself, you have to help me. I will try not to kill my love."

"If you love him, you won't kill him. I will not help you. This is al yours."

I bent down towards Edwards ear.

"I'm sorry, love." I told him, knowing he couldn't hear me. But I didn't care. That was at the back of my mind right now.

I bent my mouth to his neck. His blood was still overpowering me. This was going to be difficult. I brushed my teeth across his fragile skin. Then, I bit hard. O sucked some of his blood.

His blood! His blood!! All I wanted was his blood. Life was meaningless without it. I felt like I was a different person, and this person everyone loved. Nothing compared to his blood.

No! I could not waste him. What would I do without him? I had to control myself. With all of my might, I had controlled myself.

I took my teeth away from his neck. I looked at his face quickly. It was full of pain. I moved my teeth towards him arm. I bit down a little. Then. I kept moving down, to his leg. Then his other leg and arm.

Somehow, some way, I had controlled myself. This was a day of death and love. I loved Edward, but his blood had awakened me. When I pulled away, a part of me had died.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. The boys are changing. It will be ok." Alice told me. And I believed her. I wanted everything good to happen right now.

Edwards heart picked up. It kept going faster and faster. He looked like he was in so much pain, he would die.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. This was the only way. Please forgive me," I told him. I was talking to him like he was alive. Standing right in front of me. I just wished he would answer me.

"What do we do now, Alice?"

"We wait. Tomorrow they will be fully changed."

"We wait, "I agreed.

We spent the rest if the night looking at our loves. I just stared at Edward. Never moving, never blinking, never breathing. As long as I was by him, I felt safe. Even how much pain he was in right now, I felt like he could still protect me.

**The next morning:**

As the sun rose, I finally took my gaze away from Edwards face. I looked towards Alice and saw that she just turned her head over to meet my gaze. We stared at each other. I didn't need to read her mind. I knew the look on her face said they would be awake soon. I gave her the look that said 'I- know-I-am-one-to, -thank-you-very-much!'

"Calm down, Bella. I know it was hard for you, but you knew it was going to happen. Nothing in the world could possible change that. It was almost as hard for me, ya know."

"I know Alice. And I'm sorry. I don't mean to blame it on you. I'll try to keep my powers and emotions in check."

"That will do us and the some good. Could you send some relaxing peace waves toward them when they wake up?"

"Don't worry, I already thought of that."

"How long do you think. To, ya know, they wake? Alice questioned me.

"About noon. That seems right to me."

"Yep. What do we tell them when they become conscience?"

"We have to tell them what happened. I'll tell them about the car crash and you tell them what we did. They will understand from there."

"Deal. This is going to be hard."

"Tell me about it. Alice I love him. Should I tell him?"

"I'm not sure. But I love Jasper, too. I had and earlier vision that I was going to tell him tonight."

"Ok. I will take Edward back to my house. Or should we stay here one more night?"

"Take him to your house. Well meet the next day over here."

"That seems like a good plan."

We didn't say anything more. We turned our attention back to our lovers. I was memorized by Edwards face. I could just stare at it all day. It was like my life. He was my vacation away from my personal shity hell world.

Around one o'clock Jasper stirred. I look towards Alice and she looked at me. We both turned towards Jasper. His face wasn't in pain anymore. He didn't look much different, I mean how hot can a guy look? His eyes fluttered. After awhile, they opened. They turned straight to Alice. How did he even know she was right there?

Oh, ya, that's because he's a vampire. I totally forgot. I just felt like they were sleeping. If they only were.

"Jasper, sweetie? Everything is fine. Don't say anything. It will help. Well take you hunting later so the burn in your throat will go down." Alice told him.

Jasper looked at Alice and then me. He turned back to Alice, looked her in the eyes, and nodded. He was always quiet.

'_It shouldn't be much longer for Edward. After we tall them, we'll take them hunting. Then we will go out separate ways_' Alice thoughts read. I nodded without looking at her.

A few minutes later, Edward stirred. And just like Jasper, his eyes fluttered. I came closer to him. He opened his eyes all the way and just stared at me. We both knew we could spend until the dawn of forever like that.

I read his thoughts. '_Bella. My Bella. Oh, how I love her so much. She is all I will ever need. She is my life. I haven't even kissed her and I know I love her.' _I thought about what he thought. I felt the same way. I bent my head down to kiss him.

This kiss was like everything I will ever need. Just like Edward, it was perfect. He seemed surprised at first, but didn't mind. He kissed me back. We kissed for around 30 seconds. Then I had to pull away. We had to tell them what was going on. I looked towards Alice and gave her that look saying 'We-have-to-tell-them-now.'

"Ok. So you guys need to know what happened." I told them. They all looked at me, waiting for me to go on. "Well you both were on your way home. You both were in a big car crash. Many other people were, too. Alice had a vision and called me. We both got over there after the crash. You both were dying. We decided to take you here. I know you might not like it, but we changed you both. You are now vampires. Alice is going to tell you the rest." They looked from me to Alice. I thought they would of interrupted by now.

"Well, it was very hard for us to change you. Jasper you blood was like heaven to me. It was even worse for Bella, Edward. Since the first time you came into her store, your blood called to her. It took all of her control not to kill you then and now. The burn in your throat is telling you that you are thirsty. In a minute we will take you hunting. Do you have any other questions?"

"No I think you summed it up for us Alice." Edward told her.

"Good! That was my job!"

"OK. So how do we hunt. That's all I want to know. Animals right?" Jasper asked us.

"Ya, we only hunt animals. My 'dad' and my 'mom' do, too. They are the main reason we don't hunt humans. I can't tell you how to hunt right now, we'll have to wait until we are out there." I told them seriously.

"Ok. When are we going?" Edward asked me.

"Soon. Alice and I just have to talk.. We'll be right back." I told them both.

Alice and I went out the door. Since vampires have good hearing, we ran a few miles. When we knew they couldn't hear us anymore, we stopped.

"Alice, what will happen? Do you see anything bad?" I asked her. I was really worried for Edward. Of course Jasper, too. But not as much.

"Everything is going to go exactly as planned. They will both hunt. No humans will be near. And… I saw something else…." Alice told me. That little pixie knew too much. What did she see this time?

"Tell me Alice, I'll need to know." I said.

"Well….you and Edward were going to have an _interesting _night…after you told him that you loved him…." Alice said. I couldn't believe it!! I've known him for three days!! This was all too fast.

Alice saw my face and said. "Don't worry, Bella. It was in like a week or something."

"Ok, ok. I trust you. This is all too fast though. Like, faster than we run!" I told her.

"Ya, I know. But I have a confession….." Alice said. By her thoughts it had to do with her and Jasper. "Jazz and I are going to do it tomorrow…"

"Alice! That's….just….wow?" I said. I didn't know what to say.

"I know, I know. But I can't hold myself back. Do you think they know we can't have a child?"

"I'm not sure, Alice. Carlisle said we couldn't. But…. I'm not sure. I'm having another feeling about this. It's sorat telling me we _can_." I said truthfully.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Ya. We will. Let's head back. They're probable getting worried."

"Ok."

We ran back to the house. The boys were talking about their new life. As soon as we came in Alice's neighborhood, they stopped talking. Stupid, newborn vampire hearing. I really wanted to know what else they were talking about. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to pick at their minds.

"So… you guys ready to hunt?" Alice asked happily.

"Absolutely," the boys replied at the same time.

We laughed and ran off into the woods.

**A/ N This chapter was longer. I think I stopped at a good part.....Right? Thanks to everyone!!! -Erica**


	7. Chapter 7 The Hunt

**Chapter 7- The Hunt. B-POV**

**A/N I really don't know what to write. It's been bugging me that I haven't been updating. This will probably be the last time for a while. I'm going on vacation to Ohio. I'll try to write in my book if I have time, but I won't be able to type. Sad. Isn't it? Well, here's to chapter 7!**

Alice led us out of here house using the back door. I knew exactly where we were going by her thoughts. Her's were similar to mine; calm but scared. But we both knew everything will go as planed. As soon as we got out of the house, we decided to run. The wind in my hair was wonderful. I felt like it was blowing away all my bad thoughts. All I thought about was the wind and how good it felt right now. The boys weren't behind us. They were by our sides. I could tell that Edward could go a little faster, but wanted to be with me.

Soon, we were in the woods. Not many people came camping here because of the violent animals'. But hunters liked it. Sometimes. You would have to be very careful out here. If you were human. If you were a vampire, you didn't have to worry. That's one reason being a vampire is good.

Alice and I stopped. The boys didn't know we were going to stop so soon and kept flying ahead. I turned to Alice and she turned to me. We looked at each other for one second and started laughing so hard. If I were still human, I might be dead by now! The boys were at our sides by now. By the looks on their faces, they weren't so pleased that we were laughing at them. That made us laugh even harder!

"Alice!" I gasped. "Let's… hunt…they…must…be…. thirsty!" I tried to say. All this laughing has got to me.

"Ok, ok. Let's get going." Alice replied. Soon enough, we stopped laughing and faced the boys.

They stared at us with blank faces.

"If you want…" Edward started.

"You can keep laughing at us…" Jasper finished.

"We are sorry, Jazz. But we thought you knew we were going to stop soon. Forgive us?" Alice said to Jasper. Her eyes shinning at him. Eyes that no one could resist. How do you think I let her play Beautiful Bella on me?!

"You're forgiven, Alice. But it's up to Edward if she is forgiven or not." Jasper told her. Everyone turned towards Edward.

"Forgive me?" I asked him. I threw in some charm for him. His thoughts were wild! I didn't know I had _that_ much affect on him. Ok, I did. But I still would like to see him blush. If he could he would be as red as a rose!!

"How could I not?" He joked.

"That's a good question." I told him truthfully but sarcastic.

"You are one evil little girl, my love."

"As I recall, I'm not little and I'm older than you. You have to be nice to people. Older people, too."

"Ah-huh. Surrre you do." Edward said smiling.

"Time for me to interrupt!" Alice cut in.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Edward asked her.

"Yes, I could!" Alice told him. But we all knew that was as obvious as it gets.

"Anyhoo, it's time for us to hunt. We don't want you guys to hurt. Plus, I'm getting a little thirsty." Alice told us.

"Ok." The boys said in union.

"Ok. First off, just stand still. Close your eyes and try to relax a little" Alice told them. They did exactly what she told the to do.

"Next," I said. " Breath in deeply. Let your vampire senses kick in." I told them. They listened to me and took a deep breath. "Now, what do you smell?" I asked curious. Of course, Alice and I already knew what was around us.

"Um… Is that a deer?" Asked Edward.

"Yes that is. Do you smell it, too, Jasper?" Alice asked him. He only nodded.

"Can you tell how many and how far away they are?" I asked out loud. Either one could answer.

"There are…five? of them?" Jasper asked us.

"Very good, Jazz!" Alice said in a sweet voice.

"And they are…a few hundred feet away? Just beyond the river?" Edward asked us.

"Correct! Now we have to jump the river. Just go with it." Alice told them.

"Now, just let the vampire parts in you take over. Let is take over all of you. Let it engulf you." I told them.

Soon enough. The boys took off. Us right behind them. We caught up with them in no time. We were a few feet away from the river. Now was the time to jump. The boys didn't have ant problem with it at all. They just jumped high up in the air and landed with a thud. We did the same thing but graceful and we didn't make any noise. They will get better soon.

After we jumped the river, we began running again. A little faster this time. The adrenaline running through us. A few hurried seconds later, the white-tailed deer came into view. They were al huddled together eating the grass in a clearing. I looked toward Edward and saw he was at ease. I also saw that he just wanted to lurch toward the deer right then and there. So did Jasper.

By now, we were right by them. We all lurched at them. Some of the deer scattered but the others were our pray. I aimed at one deer in particular. I came towards it and had it to the ground in no time at all. I bit in deep, the blood cooling the tiny burn in my throat. **(A/N I am an animal person so I just couldn't bare writing about slitting it's throat open. You may add that part if you wish.)**I quickly finished up and looked down at myself. Not a spot of blood on me. I looked around now. Seeing that Alice was finished, too, I went over to her. We both looked at our loves feeding.

Edward had a lot of blood on him. He was still biting deep into his deer. He closed his eyes as he drank. I remember how it felt so good when I was on my first hunt. Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were with me. It was Alice's first hunt, too. I retracted my brain to find that memory. I soon remembered that we had the same thing to drink as the boys on our first hunt.

Jasper finished at the same time as Edward. He was covered in as much blood as Edward was. They looked at each other then looked at us. We stared at each other not for very long until Alice spoke up.

"Well, are you still thirsty?" She spoke clearly.

"No, I think I'm fine." Edward told her.

"All good." Jasper said smiling at her.

"Ok then. Since you are covered in blood, we will all go back to my house. You will shower and change. I already have clothes for you." Alice directed.

"Ok , that sounds nice." Jasper told her.

"Of course, you won't need to use the bathroom, Jasper. You will just need to shower. You can't use that bathroom. You don't need to move or breath unless around humans." I told him after reading his thoughts. He looked really embarrassed. Alice went over to him and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Well, let's get a move on." I said. I didn't want to ruin their moment, but, I had to. They could stay like that hours on end. Alice threw me a quick glare and I just laughed.

We were soon back at Alice's house, glad that we didn't run across any stupid humans that would be in the woods. **(A/N I said earlier that it was a very dangerous place, in these woods.) **We were at a normal, human pace once we were in her backyard. There weren't neighbors around her house, but sometimes, the kids liked to walk near here and play. We walked at a steady pace to the back door. I opened it up and went in. Edward and the others trailed behind me.

"God Bella, just let your self in, will ya?" Alice told me.

"Anytime, Alice, anytime," I told her with a smile on my face. She gave me a short, quick glare.

"Boy's, " Alice called put to get their attention. "Upstairs on the left, first door, will be my room. Jasper, you will use that." She said looking at him. She turned towards Edward and I. "Bella, you know where Edwards clothes are. You will take him up there and wait for him. I will do the same with Jazz."

"Ok Alice. I think can handle it." I told her.

"Yes, I know you can." She replied.

We all walked upstairs. Then went our separate ways. I led Edward to the room his clothes were in. I opened up the door for him. He went in nervously.

"Calm down, Edward. Alice said I could not leave this room. I will be here when you come out." I told him.

If he could blush he would be beat red! Instead he composed hid face and said," I don't recall Alice ever saying you had to wait in this room with me."

"That's because you can't read her mind. She threatened me. She thought 'If you leave that room, I will play Beautiful Bella with you for a whole week!' " I told him.

"Oh. Ok then"

"Ya here take your clothes. The bathroom is over there." I said throwing his clothes at him.

"Ok. Thanks." Edward turned towards the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I sat down on the bed and started to think about nothing.

"Um… Bella?" Edward whispered knowing I could hear.

"Ya?" I said. I wondered what he needed.

"Um… Is the soap and stuff out there?" He asked embarrassed.

I looked around. He was right. It was out here with me.

"Ya, it is." I called out sighing.

"Um… Would you mind bringing it to me?" he asked sheepish.

"I guess not." I told him. I took a deep breath and walked towards the bathroom. **(A/N It get's a little different (?) here. Sorry to say.)**

As soon as I walked in I saw him. The shower door was transparent. I could see all of his perfect body easily. And was it a sigh! As an artist, I have seen many brilliant things, but this was, by far, the best. Such a sight!!

"Could you give it to me. Bella?" Edward said. I stopped staring at him and walked near him. Wow! This is something! He opened up the door and I got a better view. What a sight! I handed out the bottles to him. When my fingers touched his wet shin, I felt a sudden shock. I had a need to go in there with him. Of course I knew I loved him, but this was something different. Something I've never felt before.

"Here you go, Edward." I told him. As I turned away Edward called out to me.

"Bella? Would you like to come in with me?" He asked bravely. Oh, how much I did. It was more of a need!! But, of course, I couldn't. I was raised much better.

'_Ya, 113 years ago!'_ I thought.

"No. I'm ok, Edward." I told him. Oh how that was so not true.

"You sure? You seemed like you wanted to when you came in here." He said smiling his lopsided smile.

"Edward Cullen!" I said fiercely. "I was _not_! Now, I am going to be on the bed. Come out when you are done."

And with out another word, I walked away. That was really hard for me. And I can't believe he asked me to just hop in the shower with him. I prayed that there would be a next time for that.

A few minutes later I heard the water shut off. I felt like I just missed my chance to do something I've always wanted to do. Two minutes later Edward came out fully dressed. I was sort of thankful. I didn't need any more temptation from him.

We both looked at each other. He strode over towards me. I looked up into his eyes. He bent down, his eyes on mine. All of a sudden, I felt his warm lips on mine. It was heaven! I rapped my arms around his neck and he rapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We deepened the kiss. We could of stayed in this position if it wasn't for Alice.

"You both need to be heading to Bella's house! Get a move on!" She yelled from downstairs.

Sometimes I truly hated Alice. Like just about now! She had to ruin this!

Edward smiled at me. We joined hands and walked downstairs. We said our 'Good-byes' and left Alice's house, running at vampire speed towards my house/work.

'_What a wonderful day_' I thought. By Edward's thoughts, I knew he felt the same way.

**A/N I hope you liked it!! Just a reminder, I wont be able to write soon. I will put a little post in here to remind you about it. I will try to write, but I cannot type. So sorry.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts about this story. You can tell me anything! Tell me what you think will happen next. (Hahah. I really don't even know. I just let everything come to me)**

**The song for this chapter is **_**Hello Nurse **_**by Treaty of Paris. **


	8. Chapter 8 AN! Please Read!

**A/N!!!!!!!! **

Hey, I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to update in a month or more. I'm going on vacation to Ohio and when we come back, I have to shop for school stuff. (BORING!!!!) So far my planes are Ohio, then get ready for school. But I _**will **_try to write. While I'm in Ohio, I will write when I have free time, but I won't be able to put in on here. I'll try my hardest to type!!!! I'm really sorry!!! Please forgive me!!! I'll update as soon as I can.

Forgive me,

Love Erica


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am soooooooo sorry I havent updated!!!! I dont have time for much anymore. I did a little a/n last nigh and it reminded me that I REALLYYYYYYYY need to update! Again, Im really sorry and this chapter wont be that good. Well thats my POV.**

**POV-Bella Chapter 9- I Know Your Secret.**

As we walked beck to my house, I couldnt help but think how great this day turned out.

It.

Was.

Perfect.

Soon enough, we were back at my house. I pulled my key out of my jean pocket, opened the door, and went inside.

Ive never been in here before, Edward whispered to me.

You dont have to whisper, I told him in a whisper just to see that amazing smile he had. The in my regular voice I said, Thats right, you havent really been here.

I took a step towards him. I stopped a foot away from his amazing body. That on foot felt like a mile. I looked up into his emerald green eyes. He looked down into my plain brown eyes. We stood there for a few seconds until he closed the space between us.

After the 5 second kiss that I would of liked to be longer, he bent his head down low and whispered into my ear, What should we do now?

His voice. My god his voice!!! I didnt care that we werent in my room, he could take me right there. He knows the affect he has on me and isnt afraid to use it. That annoyingly sexy bastard! That voice he used sent chills down my spin. I could feel his warm breath by my ear.

Hmmm, was the only thing I could say as I leaned toward him even more.

I guess we could this, I said getting my voice back and hiss him with so much passion. He kissed me back with the same amount.

He pulled me in closer by my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck. Our kiss deepened even more. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip asking for entrance. Of course, I granted him entrance.

I have never kissed anyone like this before and I was glad I only kissed Edward like this. I slid my tongue into his mouth and they started to dance to no rhythm at all.

I didnt think it was possible, but he pulled me in even closer. Our bodies were pressed together tightly.

I thought the kiss would never end, but after a few minutes, he pulled away. We were both gasping for unneeded air.

Our bodies were still pressed up against each other. He laid his forehead on mine making our eyes lock.

That was., I started

Amazing, he finished for me. I loved how he finished my sentence.

We just stood there gazing into each others eyes. His amazingly beautiful emerald green eyes. Every time I look into them I get captured. Every time I look into them I see something more. Something enchanting.

We stood there for a very _long_ time. Time was nothing, it was just a little piece of dust on a shelf.

I was the one who broke the silence.

UmLets go upstairs. Im behind on my art. You can do what ever you like. I told him. Then I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid. I cannot believe I just said that to him! He must think Im retarded!

Am I allowed to see a true artist at work? Only Edward would go along with that. Thats one of the reasons I loved him.

I dont know.I guess you can, I told him jokingly. I already know what I want to paint, so I think you can.

And with that, I set off,. I went into the closed and grabbed black, white and a light blue-ish white paint, and a few paintbrushes.

As I walked by Edward, he raised his eyes. I just shrugged.

I went to my station and started to work. A dash of paint here and some there, and I was done. **(For you artists out there, I can NOT paint anything. Or draw.) ** I didnt paint at vampire speed, but I did it quickly.

Bella thats _amazing_, Edward said. I could tell he meant it by his voice.

I painted a white candle. You could tell it was lit, until someone blew it out. There was smoke coming from it. The smoke had twists and turns and it was all tangled together beautifully. There was wax dripping form it, making it seem it was lit for a while. I but a black background to make it pop. **(A/N I got this idea from the book Blue is for Nightmares by Laurie faria Stolarz. It was by me and the only thing I could think of. If you havent read it, go get it. It is and AMAZING book along with the rest of the series.)**

Thanks. It sort of just came to me, I told him. And it was true. When Edward and Jasper were changing, that just popped into my mind and I couldnt wait to paint it.

Whoever buys that will be very lucky.

Ya, I guess. Im going to make more thought. This one wont be one of a kind, I told him smiling.

And with that, I set off back to work. It was around 1 in the morning when I finished.

The whole time Edward just stood there watching me. I couldnt believe he didnt get bored!

** E-POV**

I watched Bella paint. Her movements were co calm, graceful, and collected. What she does just amazes me.

Her paintings were more than . It was an unknown life. Something you only got to see once. And with some people, you never got to see it.

But I was lucky. I got to see Bella paint the same picture over and over again. Every line and every detail was perfect.

When she was done, I helped her carry the paintings into her storage room while on stayed out on display. It didnt take very long with out speed.

After we cleaned up I asked, What are you going to call it?

I Know Your Secret.

Why is that? I asked simply curious.

Figure it out, she said with an evil smile.

The answer came to me quickly. We were vampires. We had to stay hidden.

Yes, thats correct, she told me.

Bella and her mind reading..

**A/N So, what did you think? Any good? How bad? I really didnt know what to write. The song for this chapter is Obvious by Hey Monday. Go check them out!! I will try to update soon but no promises. **

**Love ya.**

** Erica**


End file.
